Sniper Zero and Ultimatum Scenes Redone
by ApolloCreedHandlon
Summary: I know its a bad title. But I've redone a few scenes in these two episodes. Warning there will be bad things happening. Ian is the bad guy in this and Charlie is his victim. I so love Charlie being in pain or dispair. Summarys to each episode is inside! There will only be 2 or 3 chapters!
1. Sniper Zero

**Sniper Zero and Ultimatum Scenes Redone**

Disclaimer – I do not own Numb3rs!

Summary: During the scene where Charlie and Ian talk about why the sniper missed, Ian does something very different. Also Don tries to talk to Charlie about things!

A/N: I'm trying my hand at Numb3rs. I'm slightly re-writing 2 of the episodes with Ian Edgerton! I for some reason like reading fanfics where Charlie is in pain or in distress! So in my version I'm making Ian a bit forceful, cause he seems like the perfect one to overpower Charlie! I'm only slightly redoing Sniper Zero, and probably going to be doing a bit more to Ultimatum. This might end up being a pairing between Colby and Charlie, I'm not sure yet!

* * *

Chapter One Sniper Zero

Charlie was in a building where the Sniper had technically missed his target. He couldn't figure it out, it was a closer target so how did the sniper miss. Charlie was looking out the window deep in thought that he didn't notice someone was standing behind him.

"Stumped?" A voice breathed in Charlie's ear.

Charlie jumped and whirled around to come face to face with Ian Edgerton, "What the hell?"

Ian gave a toothy smile, "Did I scare you professor?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you! You're trying to figure out how the sniper missed, aren't you?" Charlie nodded. "Well, have you taken into account some factors that you know nothing about?"

"Like what?"

"You've never shot a gun have you?" Charlie shook his head. "Then you can't take into account the sweat on your hands or in your eyes, the adrenaline, or anything like that!"

Ian stepped so close to Charlie they were nose and nose. Charlie's breath caught in his throat, Ian's eyes sparkled.

"Have you ever even had a gun on you?"

Charlie looked confused, but Ian didn't wait for an answer. He pulled out his handgun and brought it close to Charlie's face. Charlie took a step back to find his back against the wall, Ian seemed to be happy to have Charlie cornered. His gun was tracing Charlie's jaw line and down his neck. Charlie's breath was shallow and his eyes held pure terror.

"Agent Edgerton, pl-please st-stop!" Charlie stuttered.

Ian chuckled, "What's the matter Professor? Are you afraid?"

Charlie glared at the man before him, "If you don't stop, I'll-."

Ian cut Charlie off, "You'll what? Tell your brother? Are you going to tell him I pulled a gun on you? That I," Ian put his free hand under Charlie's shirt. "Touched you?"

Charlie closed his eyes, he couldn't believe what was happening to him! Ian Edgerton was feeling him up at gun point! The feeling of Ian's hands going below the belt line inside his pants made Charlie's eyes snap open. His fearful eyes was staring at Ian's cruel cold eyes. Ian had a preditory look on his face, he was now groping Charlie.

"Agent Edgerton, s-stop!" Charlie was near tears.

Ian gave a preditory grin, "Do you really want me to stop, Charlie?" Ian gave Charlie's dick a quick squeeze making him gasp. "If you really want me to stop Charlie, I will. Only if you do something for me!"

Charlie froze as the gun was positioned under his chin, "What?"

"I want you to, let me kiss you and for you not to say anything to your brother. One word and I'll just happen to miss aim my rifle and might accidentally shoot him!" Ian's eyes were bright with cruelty.

Charlie nodded slowly, showing he was willing. Ian moved his free hand up to cup Charlie's face. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. Ian forced his tongue in Charlie's mouth as if probing it! The kiss lasted so long that Charlie thought he would pass out from lack of air. Finally Ian pulled back and smiled at the pure fear in Charlie's brown eyes. Ian pulled back away from Charlie and re-holstered his gun. He quickly patted Charlie's cheek and left.

Charlie let a breath of relief out as he slid to the floor. Had that really just happened? Did Ian Edgerton really just sexually assault him? Charlie couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. He really hoped that Ian wouldn't do it ever again, he really wanted to tell Don so he could protect him. But he couldn't the threat that Ian had given him was pretty clear.

* * *

*The Ride Home, After Charlie almost got shot*

Don had decided to give Charlie a ride home. He was so happy that Charlie had not been shot. Ian had shot the sniper and he was overjoyed. Charlie on the other hand seemed really shaken up. Don had also noticed that Charlie was acting different, ever since he came back from gathering data from the sniper attack that missed. Don had not yet confronted Charlie on it, but since he had him in the car, it was his perfect chance.

"Uh... Charlie?" Charlie turned to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"No, your not! You almost got shot, I really don't think your ok!"

Charlie sighed, "Yeah, Don I am a little shaken up! But I will be fine!"

"Fine! Then would you mind telling me what's had you so worked up the past week?" Don asked while glancing in Charlie's direction.

Charlie visibly stiffened, "Wh-what you mean?"

"Don't give me that Charlie! Ever since you came back from that building where you were gathering data, you haven't been the same! What happened?" Don's voice held serious concern.

"Nothing happened!" Charlie sounded annoyed.

"Ok, fine! You're not ready to tell me, but if something did happen and you ever want to talk about it please come to me!"

Charlie nodded.

* * *

A/N: The episode went on mostly as it did in the show. Next I'm doing the episode Ultimatum, Ian's going to have a bit of fun with Charlie!

Summary for next chaper: Ian goes to jail, but he didn't do what they accused him of. He ends up taking Colby hostage and then demands that Charlie come or he will kill Colby. Don reluctantly sends Charlie in to try and figure out who is really behind this. While in there Ian does some pretty traumatizing things to Charlie and in front of Colby no less!


	2. Ultimatum

Disclaimer - Still don't own Numb3rs.

A/N: Hey, here's the Ultimatum one. It's going to start after Colby has been taken hostage. Ian has already requested Charlie's presence, but he wants him in the actual room.

* * *

Chapter Two Ultimatum

Don was beyond pissed off right now. Ian Edgerton had taken one of his team members hostage and now he wanted Charlie! Don had told everyone no, but they didn't seem to want to listen. Charlie was his brother damn it! Charlie could get hurt or worse. But here Charlie was walking into the prison with David escorting him. He looked scared.

"Don, what's going on?" Charlie asked, his voice a bit small.

"Ian wants you to do something! He refuses to tell us what it is, but he said if we didn't send you in there in an hour he was going to kill Colby," Don said.

Charlie gulped, "How long ago was that?"

Don looked at his watch, "About 45 minutes ago! Charlie you don't have to do this."

Charlie shook his head, "No, I do! I don't want Colby to pay for me being scared!"

Don took some pride that his brother was thinking of others and not himself. But the big brother part of him was still upset! Don watched as Charlie walked up to the door. It took him a moment before he knocked. Quickly a arm came out and grabbed Charlie, pulling him inside the room.

* * *

*Inside the Room*

Charlie looked around the small room, Colby was handcuffed to a poll. Ian was behind him currently, and Charlie didn't like it! He went to turn around, but Ian had his hands on Charlie's shoulders preventing him from moving. Ian leaned down and sniffed Charlie's neck. Charlie tried not to look at Colby, but he had a sinking feeling Colby was looking at him. Indeed Colby was looking at the scene by the door. His eyes were wide, he didn't know if Ian was scaring Charlie or not. He got his answer pretty soon.

"Did you miss me Charlie?" Ian asked seductively.

Charlie shook his head, "What did you want from me?"

"I want you to prove that I didn't do anything!"

"How do you expect me to do that?" Charlie asked.

"Use your math! I'll give you all you need, all you got to do is figure everything out!" Ian whispered.

"Ok, but I need you to let me go!"

Ian gave a smirk, but let Charlie go. Ian went further into the room to gather all the stuff Charlie would need. Colby waved his hands to get Charlie's attention, once Charlie looked at him he motioned him over. Charlie quietly and reluctantly walked over to Colby.

"Charlie, what was that about?" Colby whispered.

Charlie glanced at Ian then whispered, "I can't tell you!"

"Why? Did he threaten you?" Colby knew Charlie wouldn't answer him by the look on his face. "Charlie, you can't let Edgerton get to you!"

Before Charlie could answer Ian called him over. Charlie reluctantly walked over to him. Ian pulled out a chair at a desk, Charlie sat down and Ian put a file in front of him and some paper and a pen. Charlie got to work, he looked through the file and wrote somethings down.

* * *

*A Couple of Hours Later*

Charlie had figured out who set Ian up. But he wasn't certain exactly how to tell Ian. Unfortunately Ian came to stand next to Charlie, Charlie felt unnerved by him standing so close.

"Did you find out who set me up?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain I know who set you up," Charlie said.

"Who?" Ian pressed his gun to Charlie's head as if daring him to lie.

Charlie explained to him everything. Ian took in the information and nodded.

"So, how do we prove it?" Ian asked.

"That's Don's department! You should call him, or let me go to talk to him," Charlie knew Ian wouldn't let him go but it was worth a try.

Ian chuckled, "You know I'm not going to let you go that easy! I'll call your brother and you can talk to him." Charlie nodded. "But it could take awhile for your brother to get the proof! We could have some fun while we wait!" Ian put his hand between Charlie's legs so Charlie understood the meaning.

Colby had had enough, "Edgerton! You need to stop! Charlie is not some play thing you can mess around with!"

Ian turned to Colby with a wicked grin on his face, "What's wrong Colby? Do you not like it that I'm touching Charlie?" Ian turned Charlie's chair around so he and Ian were facing Colby. Ian moved his had to hover over Charlie's crotch. "Do you think I should touch him?" Colby was shaking with anger.

"Leave him the hell alone!" Colby yelled.

Ian chuckled again but he grabbed a hand full of Charlie's crotch. Charlie jumped, not sure what to do. He finally decided Colby would more than likely forgive him if he tried to run. So Charlie decided to take a chance. He pushed Ian away from him as hard as he could, and bolted for the door. He got to the door when he was pinned to it by Ian. Ian pulled Charlie's arm behind his back and twisted it while pulling it up his back. Charlie cried out in pain.

"That wasn't very smart Charlie!" Ian hissed in his ear. "I'm going to have to punish you!"

"Edgerton, get away from him! I swear if you touch him, I will kill you!" Colby yelled angrily.

"Why so defensive Granger?"

Colby thought about it, but couldn't understand why he was so upset. It wasn't that Charlie was his boss's little brother it was something else. Charlie didn't deserve to be treated the way he was being treated by Edgerton! Colby looked at Edgerton who was waiting for him to answer his question.

"Because Charlie is a great guy! He doesn't deserve to be sexually molested by a psycho like you," Colby growled.

Ian just laughed as he dragged Charlie over to the desk. Charlie was now more scared than anything, as Ian threw him over the desk. Ian let go of Charlie and walked over to Colby. Charlie pulled himself up and started to move but Ian turned on him, gun pointed directly at his head.

"Get back on the desk!" Ian growled.

Charlie jumped at the tone and sat down on the desk. Ian seemed satisfied that he was back on the desk, he turned back to Colby. Colby was currently glaring at Ian. Ian pointed his gun at Colby.

"You are going to call Don and you're going to tell him what Charlie found out! Understood?"

Colby nodded, "You might want to uncuff me!"

"If you try anything, I will hurt Charlie!"

Colby nodded, "Ok."

Ian uncuffed Colby then walked back over by Charlie. He sat down on the chair and pulled Charlie on his lap. He put the gun underneath his chin and held Charlie completely still! Colby moved to the phone and picked it up.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Don!"

A few minutes later Don's voice came over the phone, "Colby? What's happening?"

"Don, you got to find the proof of the warden setting Edgerton up! And you've got to do it fast," Colby said seriously.

"How's Charlie?" Don asked.

Colby looked over in Charlie and Ian's direction, "Don, Ian's trying to hurt Charlie! You need to," there was a loud gun shot. Colby froze and looked in Ian's direction. Charlie was fine but he looked extremely scared. Ian had his gun pointed in the air, but the gun was quickly placed back under Charlie's chin.

"I wouldn't tell Don anything if I were you, or the next bullet will be Charlie's," Ian hissed.

"COLBY! Is everything ok? What happened?" Don practically screamed.

Colby finally snapped out of his shock, "Everything's fine! Just get the proof Don!"

"Wait, what is Edgerton doing to Charlie?" Don asked with anger.

"Don I can't talk, gotta go!" Colby hung up before Don could press more.

Ian smiled at Colby, "I see you got smart!" Colby just glared. "Now why don't you cuff yourself back to that pole?"

Colby cursed himself all the way back to that damned pole. He picked the cuffs up and put them around his wrists. Ian got up and pushed Charlie into the chair and went to check the cuffs. Colby nodded toward the door to indicate he wanted Charlie to get the hell out of there. Ian noticed the nod.

"Charlie, if I were you I wouldn't try leaving! It might not end well for you!" Ian shot a nasty grin toward Charlie. Once he made sure the cuffs were secure he turned back to Charlie. "You know I owe you a punishment!"

Charlie froze, he had forgotten about that, but apparently Ian hadn't. Charlie tried to think of something to distract Ian, but his mind was drawing a blank. Ian walked slowly toward Charlie with a predatory grin on his face. Charlie diverted his eyes away from Ian and looked at Colby. Colby was horrified by what was happening. Ian didn't like that Charlie was now paying more attention to Colby than to him. He grabbed a handful of Charlie's hair and pulled back harshly. Charlie let out a painfilled gasp.

"I don't like the attention your giving Agent Granger!" Ian hissed.

"Sorry?"

"You're going to be!" Ian growled.

With all the attention Ian was paying to Charlie, Colby went unnoticed. He had gotten ahold of the key to the cuffs. He was now working to undo the cuffs. He finally got them undone, just in time to see Ian forcing a kiss on Charlie. He lunged at Ian and started punching him. Eventually he realized that Ian was no longer conscious. Colby then went over to Charlie.

"You ok?"

Charlie nodded, "You can't tell Don about this!" Colby was going to argue but saw the look on Charlie's face.

"Ok, but you gotta find a way to tell him!"

* * *

A/N: This is the end! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
